Cross' Multiverse Experience
by LasCasul03
Summary: (After the events of X-House) Cross Lincoln has nothing left. His world and family are gone, but XLola has a plan to bring their AU back. Is this going to work? Or is this another trick from the little girl? (Open for requests!)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Contains spoilers for X-House. (Even tho it isn't finish, but again I really wanted to do this. Plus it was a request from SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness.)**

* * *

"So, alternate universes does exist?" Cross Lincoln said to XLola, who was floating beside him.

 _'I've already told you that past, remember?'_ XLola responded, with an annoyed voice. She already has shown him about the different AU's a while back, before a terrible event has taken place.

"Sorry, just forgot..." The white haired boy said. Since he has gone insane thanks to two people he hate the most...he couldn't remember a whole lot. Excited for ONE goal...

 _'Well, after all the time when you're spending time with Ink Linc, I learn even more thanks to him.'_ XLola said with an smile. Remembering that time where Ink has should them the 'Ultra-Dimension'. _'There many worlds we could 'visit'. Though, I'm only interested in just a few of them...'_ The girl added.

Cross look down, since that his _author_ decided to change their story for the worst, he thought that his counterpart can bring his universe and family back. But...he can't. Once _he_ has told him that he can't bring back the dead...Cross felt like he was the worst Lincoln in the entire multiverse.

They fought that being called bad luck, sleeping outside, getting killed, having no one to love was bad enough for them. But they never get the feeling of being used over and over again as an...experiment, like Cross did.

"...What should we do now? We can't go back to the Ultra-Dimension...not while him and others, are protecting that place." Cross said to XLola. She then scratch her chin.

 _'On that, you're right dear brother...we could start with our plan.'_ XLola replied. Cross then looked at her with annoyance.

"Don't call be _brother..._ You know very well, that you're not our real family." Cross angrily replied. XLola then roll her eyes.

 _'Yeah, a family that doesn't exist anymore!'_ The girl yelled at the boy. Lincoln then has a face of shock and angry.

"Then tell me, who was the one that started this whole mess?! _You_ did!" Cross yelled back at XLola. "We could have still have live in a happy ending, but nooo you and that old man had to ruined everything!" He added, still yelling angrily.

 _'HEY, HE WAS THE ONE WHO WANTED TO CREATE A 'PERFECT' AU, SO EXCUSE ME TO BE LIKE THIS!'_ The maniac girl yelled, as both of her eyes where glowing an evil pink color. Cross was a little taken back from this, but nevertheless he was still furious.

 _'Besides, the author was the one who made him, you and me this way! If anything, it's his fault!'_ XLola added, in a lower yelling voice. The girl then sighed.

 _'Look...if we follow our plan, we can bring our world and family back and I can have my twin sister back. It's a win and win situation!'_ XLola surprisingly change to an happy voice. Cross then started to think, he wants nothing but his world and family back...it was the only solution.

"...Alright. Which AU we can pay a 'visit' to?" Cross wonderingly ask the crazy little girl.

 _'...How about the one where a Lincoln has a tumor on his head? We could put his restless life to an end.'_ XLola replied. Referring to a Lincoln that has a illness, and was going to die in two weeks. _'Or maybe the one where Lori is a mafia.'_ She added. An AU where Lori was involved in a mafia.

"I don't think so. Ink is taking great care of dose AU's, we should go there when he is distracted." Cross replied, aslo calming down. "Maybe that AU where Lynm was in a Armageddon. Or the one where all of us are bunnies..." The boy said again. An universe where Lynn was killed in a Armageddon, but brought backed to life. The other was about the Loud family as bunnies.

"Wait...how are we suppose to go to those places, if we can't go to them?" Cross added. XLola then started to wonder. _How_ can they go to another AU, if they teleport there?

 _'Oh, don't worry about that. I have a feeling that something or...someone will help us for that.'_ The girl said, having a good feeling that something was going to help them with their plan. _'Well, what do you say Linky? Ready to strike fear in this multiverse?'_ XLola said to her 'friend' with a evil smile. Cross aslo have a similar smirk.

 **"Oh...you know that I am."** Cross responded, as his left eye was glowing dark orange. He then summoned his giant knife, waiting for something new to happen...

* * *

 **I told y'all, Cross is coming and he will stop at nothing intil he get what he wants. Now in this fanfic, Cross Lincoln and XLola will go to different AU's so if you have any suggestions, leave a review and I'll see what I can do. This will be a long story, so there's that.**

 **Lincoln with a tumor is from "Require For a Loud" by UnderratedHero**

 **Mafia Lori is from "The Mafia Loud" by Marv Argon**

 **Ink Linc is the OC of MasterCaster**

 **Lynn involved in a Armageddon (known as Xylnn) is a regusted by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness**

 **The Loud family as bunnies is a prototype to the Loud House**

 **The Ultra-Dimension is created by MasterCaster**

 **See ya next time!**


	2. Cross's Encounter

**Chapter 2, here we go! Cross Lincoln and XLola are now waiting for something or...someone will show up. Guess we'll just have to see how it goes for the both of them.**

 **Just like in the first chapter, this takes place after X-House.**

* * *

The two insane kids are now waiting for something that will get their interests. They don't know how long they have been in this white void. Days, weeks, months...who knows. Thanks to one of XLola's power, they don't starve to death.

Cross was just sitting down, with his knife by his side. He's aslo been thinking which AU's he will go to. Though, he doesn't have the power to get to different universes...yet. Then out of nowhere, a glitchy portal appeared right behind the white haired boy. He and XLola then looked behind them to see what's going on.

 _'Woah, what's that?'_ XLola said in confusion. Cross then started to get up.

"...Don't know. Well, at least it's something." Cross replied. Then a person came out of the glitch portal. This caught Lincoln by surprise, no one else besides him has entered this place. Except for one very special Lincoln in the past...

"Uh...who the heck are you, are you another Lincoln?" Cross said to the figure. His counterpart looks a lot like a regular Lincoln in the multiverse...but a lot of changes where on him that Cross has never seen before.

This Lincoln's skin is pitch black, his shirt, hair, eyebrows, and fingertips where red. His pants, pupils, and teeth are yellow. His shoes where blue, but the thing that confused the two the most where error codes around him.

Before Cross can do anything, his counterpart then stock his one of his arms at Cross and then dark blue wires came out of his fingertips. Cross Lincoln and XLola was shock, as the wires wrap around the boy's body. He try to get out of it, but it was no use.

Then the other Lincoln began to speak.

"Yep, a _very_ special Lincoln might I add?" The other Lincoln said with a chuckle. Cross looked nervous, this Lincoln attack him before he has made a move.

"W-What kind of Lincoln are you!?" Cross yelled as his counterpart. The other boy just smiled.

"Hmm, you never heard of me? Well, I may as will interdouce myself." The other Lincoln added. "The name is Error Lincoln, and I heard a _lot_ about you." Error said again. Cross looked confused.

"What the hell do you mean?" C!Lincoln said, wondering how this other Lincoln knew him.

"Well for starters, I noticed that this AU is erased without my knowledge." Error replied. "Aslo, I heard about your _plan."_ The destroyer of worlds added.

 _'What!? This idiot knows about us, and our plan!?'_ XLola yelled in shock and confusion. C!Lincoln then speak again.

"How could you possibly know my plan?" C!Linc said to Error. The counterpart then smirk.

"I've heard this universe a while back, thanks to Blood Lincoln. As for plan, you want to take parts from different AU's to represent yours." Error reply to Cross. "I've actually like where this is going..." He added.

"What are you implying? If you think you're going to stop me, well...you choose the wrong Lincoln..." Cross said, as his left eye was glowing light orange. Error did not look faced at all, instead...he started to laugh as hard as he can.

"Aww, what's the matter puffy?" Error said, after laughing. "Do you really think _that_ is going to scare me!? I defeated other Louds members, with no regret!" He added.

"Although...you might me pretty useful on our side." The madman once again said. Cross then raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" Cross asked the other Lincoln.

"Well you see, I'm not the only person who wishes for a home again." Error said, as he pull the strings on Cross closer to him. "My home was aslo taken from me, and me with a bunch of others have a plan as well." Said Error again.

"I don't care about your plan. That's still doesn't convince me..." C!Lincoln hissed at his counterpart.

"Listen to what I'm about to say, glitch." Error said in a annoyed voice. "Anyways...I'm talking about the Canonverse. You see, I used to be the True Lincoln Loud at the canon. But, now...my creator decided to threw me away, over a stupid virus messed up my image!" Error added, remembering how furious he was when this has happened.

"What...you used to be the real Lincoln? If so, then how are you even here?" Cross question Error.

"Well, before I was earsed by my own creator I accidentally activated my wires to opened a portal, that sends me into the Multiverse." Error Linc replied. "You're just like me. We both lost our worlds, thanks to our creators! But if you joined my side, we can both have it back along with our families!" Said Error.

Cross then started to think. What if he was right? What if he was the key to bringing his AU back? He doesn't need XLola anymore, he can find someone that gets him.

 _'Lincoln, don't you dare agree to him!'_ XLola yelled at Cross. _'He's our enemy, you have no idea what he's done to other AU's!'_ She added. Cross then speck to her with his mind.

'What are you talking about? He can bring our AU back, we don't have to do this plan!' He responded to the girl, through his mind.

 _'He won't! I should've told you this before, but anyone who makes a deal with him ends up dead!'_ XLola replied. _'He slaughtered many Loud families in the multiverse, do not end up like them!'_ The little girl added.

"So, what do say Cross? Ready to join me and our quest to get our homes back?" Error Linc said, with a fake smile on his face. C!Lincoln saw the smile that his counterpart has made. It remind him with his adopted sister Lola back them. Once she has made that smile, Cross knew that something is up back then.

"No..." A simple response come out of Cross. Error 'smile' then dropped to a frown.

"I'm sorry, what?" Error replied.

"You heard me, the answer is no. You're just going to kill me when you get the chance!" C!Lincoln yelled at Error Lincoln.

"You dare to refused my offer!? You fool!" Error yelled back, getting angry at this other Lincoln for not accepting his _offer._

"I'm not foolish enough to accept your offer!" C!Lincoln added. "I'll find a way to get my AU without _your_ help! So good luck trying to change my mind, Error! You've wasted your time with me!" Cross finished his yelling for now.

Error then decided to pull his strings tighter around Cross's body. C!Lincoln then yelled in pain.

"Tch, just like the others. You're foolish to think _you_ can persuade me!" Error said to Cross, with an angry tone. "That's why, I gave you one last chance to join us, but I failed. Guess it just to early for you to join." Error said again, with a creepy smile. "You're gonna regret the day you refused my offer..." He added. Error then started to erase C!Lincoln out of existence.

But before he could do that, Cross's body then started to glitched to a different person, as she brought her knife out and cut the wires that where around her. Error then looked in shock, to see XLola right in front of him.

"What's wrong bug? Never seen a person do this before?" XLola said to Error, with a smile on her face. Error then regained a straight face.

"...So, you're the brat that was inside his body, huh?" Error replied to XLola. "I've heard what happened to you and your sister-" Before Error Linc finished, XLola put her knife just at the tip of Error's chest.

 **"Don't even think about bringing _her_ up, or I'll slice you into pieces!" **XLola said, with both of her eyes glowing dark pink.

"Hpm, you're not a Lola but you sure act like her." Said Error, with a smirk. He then leap backwards as blue wires where coming out of his fingertips. **"Let's see how tough you are!"** Error said in a deep voice.

 **"Don't go easy on me..."** XLola smirked, as she gripped on her knife ready to battle.

* * *

 **This was long, but I have it done! Looks like XLola is in control...for now. And she has to deal with Error Lincoln. This is going to ruff...**

 **Error Lincoln belongs to MasterCaster**

 **Peace out ya!**


	3. A New Chance

**I'm back ya! Sorry for the wait, been helping at home a lot. So anyway, let's see how XLola will manage Error Lincoln.**

 **Error Lincoln belongs to MasterCaster**

XLola gripped on her knife, waiting for Error Lincoln to make his next move. The destroyer of worlds has blue wires coming out of his fingertips.

"Listen, XLola. I could easily earsed you and Cross out of reality with ease." Error said to the little girl. "But you're different from him. You have a stronger power then he does. This is your last chance to join us." He added. XLola just looked at him.

"I don't want to work for the likes of you!" She yelled. "I'm not the type of girl to give up to anyone." XLola add on. Error then sighed.

"You know...it's such a shame, really. You could have been a lot of help for people's like us, but I guess not." Error Linc replied. "So, any last words before I end both of you?" He said with a smile.

"Hehe, you know what they say: 'Never underestimate your opponent'. So who knows, maybe you will. But that won't happen..." XLola said, as both of her eye was glowing dark pink.

She then raced at Error with speed as she was ready for a swing, but the other Lincoln manage to dodge it in time. Error was hanging on his blue wires with one of his arms.

"Ha, really? That's all you got? I accept _way_ more coming from you!" Error laughed. XLola then summoned another knife and threw it at him.

"Sorry girl, but you kinda mis-" Before Error can finished, the knife then turn around and slice the wires that Error was hanging on to. This caused him to fall, but he landed of feet.

"You really think you're smarter than me? That's Lisa's job, you pipsqueak." Error Linc replied in a annoyed tone.

"Well, is isn't gonna be difficult to beat you with that kind of intelligence. I hate you too, you abomination." XLola replied with a smirk.

"Welp smarter or not, is not gonna help you. I defeated more AU's than I can count." The madman said, as his wires grab on to XLola's knife, and brake it into pieces.

"Hey, that was my favorite knife!" XLola yelled at Error, which the boy just laughed it off.

"That weapon isn't gonna help you either. I already erased a Loud family before you, so I'm kinda of tired." Error said. "If that wasn't the case, I would've ripped your soul in half already. Now stand still!" He added.

"Not a chance, you freakin bug!" The girl replied, as she jumped into the air got out another knife and launch down at the Lincoln, but he held up his shoulder as the knife hit it. Error then realized some blood coming out of his arm.

"Heh, all of _that_ for drops of blood? Pathetic..." Error said, as he punch XLola in the gut with his other arm. She then fell backwards, but she got up quick.

 _'This isn't good! At this rate, he'll have a chance to kill me soon...time for plan B...'_ XLola thought. Then a purple button appeared right in front of her. She press it, to have an advantage against Error. _'It'll take a lot of my energy, but it'll give me time to figure out how to deal with him.'_ She think again.

"Hey Error! Ready to see what I really got!?" The girl yelled, after she press the button. Then behind Error, was a large amount of giant pink knifes.

Error Linc then saw behind him, to see the knifes charging at him. He then put his hands in front of him to block the attacks. After when that was done, he looked down to see scratches around him.

"What!? How the heck did you do that!?" Error yelled in angry. It was very rare to see anyone in the multiverse, to lay a single scratch on him. Besides Ink Linc...

"Oh, just a unique power only I can control." XLola said, as she chuckled. "But I not even close from being done." She added.

"So am I, you abomination. I've already destroyed Ink's creations with little effort. What makes your creations any different?" Error replied. He then got his wires again, and it wrap around XLola quickly.

She tried to get out, but that Lincoln has a good grip.

"I told I wasn't done yet. Want to play smart with me? Think again!" Error Lincoln said. XLola was starting to cough.

"W-Wait! I j-just wanted to show h-how powerful I am!" XLola manege to speak out. Error then looked at her with an confused look.

"What are talking about?" He asked.

"T-Truth to be told, I do want to join you. Just l-let me go, so I can explain!" She replied, still gasping for air.

Error then think about it. He then remembered a time when he was about to earsed a Luna, but turns out she just wanted to show him how powerful she is, so that she can join his side.

That Luna is now at the anti-void with the other evil Loud families and their friends, as him and XLola was fighting at the moment.

"Hmm...promise you won't do anything stupid?" Asked Error.

"Yes! I-I swear on my my life!" XLola replied, trying to get little air to breath. Error Linc then thought again. Guess it won't hurt giving her another chance.

He then loosed his wires, as it made XLola fell to ground with a thud. She was breathing heavily.

"Look kid, you can still be useful for our side. So this is why I'm giving you this..." Error said, as he reach something at his pocket. He then brought out a bracelet like device. XLola then looked up to see what it is.

"...What is that thing?" The little girl asked.

"This? Well, in my anti-void Lisa'a and Levi's are making these devices. This can allow anyone travel to any AU. Anywhere, anytime." Error replied. XLola looked in shock.

"Wait...that thing can take me to any universe?" She asked again, hopeing of what he said is true.

"That's what I just said, didn't I?" Error Linc responded. "Think about it. You can strike fear in the multiverse, and free others from their prisons. You both can have your home back, or you could go to the Canonverse with me, you're choice." He added.

 _'I can't believe it! This fool just give us the perfect tool we need, Cross!'_ XLola said to her 'friend' as he was floating right next to her, unnoticed to Error.

 _'You're right...let's trick him, so we can keep that.'_ Cross Linc said to her.

 _'I like the way you think, Linky!'_ XLola replied with a smirk.

"Okay. Me and Cross will join you." She said to the counterpart of Cross.

"Perfect! Well, here you go." Error said, as she handed the bracelet to XLola who then put it around her wrist. "Well...I guess I'm done here. You can come to the anti-void, whenever you like. But remember, don't do anything dumb." Error Lincoln said with a warning.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure to careful..." XLola said with a smile. Error then wanted to pad himself in the back, for yet fooling another person. But he'll just have to see what will happen next.

"Alright, well...have fun with your plan or whatever..." Error replied. He then open a glitched portal to the anti-void, as he entered it as it disappeared.

Then XLola's body started to glitch into Cross Lincoln again. He then looked at the bracelet at his arm, with a smirk.

 **"Well, I guess he made our plan a _lot_ more easier..." **Cross said, as he was starting to chuckle. Now no one, not even _him_ will stop him from achieving his goal.

 **Welp, Error Lincoln gave Cross Linc and XLola their gift to succeed. But it won't be the last time we will see him again. Now the next chapter, Cross is going to an AU...let's see how that turns out. By the way, the Luna I mentioned earlier is another OC I created called "Terror Luna". More about her soon.**

 **LasCasul03 out!**


	4. The L-Event begins

**Now I haven't uploaded a chapter on this fanfic for a while. I was just busy doing the other stories, but then I wanted to continue with this one. Since Cross Lincoln and XLola has a multiverse bracelet, (thanks to Error Lincoln, OC by MasterCaster) we'll see what universe they are 'visiting' to...**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

After the battle with XLola and Error Lincoln, they make an 'agrement' by the little girl and his friend join the madman's side. Cross Lincoln was back to normal, as XLola was back in her ghost form, floating beside the boy. Cross then looked at the bracelet on his wrist.

 _'Now that idiot has given this to us, which AU show we go to?'_ XLola asked.

"Hmm...maybe this bracelet can show us." Cross replied, as he was turning a little nob on the bracelet. It shows the names of the specific AU. If it doesn't has a name, it shows the main character/s names of their story.

Then the boy saw something, that got his interest.

"Huh...'Lacy Loud'..." Cross said. XLola then got closer to him.

 _'What does it say, Linky?'_ She asked again.

"It says here in this specific AU, 'Lacy' is whatever darkness left inside of that worlds Lynn's body after her reformation post 'Xylnn's' death. It then absorbed into Lacy's body and inherited by her as she and Lynn lll develop into her wombs." Cross replied. He then continued.

"She now has snowy white color hair. As Lacy grows, she has the ability to use darkness as an attack or can travel to other AU's. She even has a Dark KeyBlade, with it she can turn invisible and...turns it into a speeder bike?" Cross added, looking confused.

 _'That's weird. But that's not the weirdest thing we have seen in this multiverse, yet...'_ The little girl replied.

"I guess...now how do I go to that AU where she's in?" Cross asked. "Maybe one of these buttons could..." He said, as he press a random button. Then in a blink of an eye, Cross along with XLola disappear.

* * *

In another AU...

In this universe, this is where a century where the Loud Children was adults and they have children of their own. They all move out of the Loud House, since they can't sustain their families. The weirdest part of this AU, is that the genderbent Loud Family is their kids, along with others. (More information about that is in the fanfic "Linka's Birthday Celebration" by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness.)

Then a portal was open in few yards in the air, as Cross come out of it and landed in the ground with a thud. The portal then disappear. Cross then moaned.

 _'Maybe check the manual, before pressing buttons?'_ XLola said, with an annoyed look.

"Ugh...where the heck are we?" Cross asked, standing on his knees while looking around. "Is this..."

 _'The AU you wanted to go? Could be.'_ XLola replied. The boy stand up, then looked at the bracelet.

"Yes, it is..." Cross responded. "...This place will look great for taking back, to our world." He added, thinking about their plan of stealing other parts of AU's to represent his own.

 _'But first, we need to find this 'Lacy' girl. According to what you have read, she could be a problem to us.'_ The girl said.

"If she is..." Cross replied, while he summoned his giant knife with his left eye glowing orange. **"We'll make good work, out of her."** Cross said, with a smile on his face.

 _'That's the spirit!'_ XLola replied, with a grin. Cross then started to walk, he doesn't know where he's headed to. But nothing is going to stop him from getting the perfect world he wants.

* * *

In Loud Park...

This is where the future Loud Family are living in. It's there private neighborhood of houses, where Lincoln and his sisters are grownups and have kids. (No Loudcest, Lincoln is with Ronnie Anne, Lori's with Bobby, Leni's with Chaz, etc but Luna is with Geroge not Sam.)

Then one of Lincoln's and Ronnie's kids, Linka was just laying on the grass, watching the clouds.

"Wow. The sky sure is nice today!" Linka said to herself. Then one of Lucy's and Silas's kids, Lupa came up to her.

"Oh, hey Lupa! What you're doing here?" Linka's asked.

"To smoke..." Lupa simply replied, as she took out a cigarette.

"You know, you should stop smoking. Mom and Dad tell me to never do such things." The white haired girl said.

"Eh...our parents are different, so who cares." Lupa replied, as she put the cigarette in her mouth.

"Well, can you a least do it somewhere else?" Linka asked. "It smells horrible." She added, as she pinch her nose.

"You're problem." The emo said, as she sat on the ground. Then they both saw a figure coming to them, in the distance. "Who the heck is that guy?" Lupa asked.

"I...don't know." Linka responded.

 _'Hey Linky, look at those girls over there.'_ XLola said, pointing at Linka and Lupa.

"Huh. There's a Linka and...someone else." Cross replied. He have seen multiple Linka's in the multiverse, thanks to XLola. But he never seen a Lupa before. "Maybe they know where's this 'Lacy' character is." He added.

 _'Well...why don't we found out, shall we?'_ The little girl said, evilly.

"Let's..." Cross replied, as he got closer to the girls.

"Uh. Hi, who are you?" Linka asked the stranger. "Nice costume by the way! But, isn't it a little to early for Halloween?" She asked.

Cross was just stareing at them with a cold look. He then started to chuckle.

"Girl, I think you're badly mistaken..." Cross said, as he stab Linka in the chest with his knife. **"This is not a costume."** He added. The girl have a pale look, as blood was all over in the front of her skirt.

Lupa look in horror, what she was seeing. She have always seen horror movies, with people getting killed. But she never thought seeing her cousin dieing right in front of her.

Linka's body then started to glitch, as she disappear out of sight. Cross then looked at the scared emo.

 **"If you don't want to end up like her...I suggest you will answer every question I have for you."** Cross said, as his knife was just inches away from Lupa's chest. **"So...where is Lacy Loud?"** He asked.

* * *

In another AU...

It was quite in this dark void. There was nothing there...except for one soul. It was a young teenager girl, with a black coat. She was just sitting down, thinking about something.

Then a portal cam up behind her. The girl turn her head, to see a white haired boy with a big paint brush. She immediately knew who it was.

"Oh, hello Ink. What are you doing here?" She asked, the guardian of the multiverse.

"Hey, Xylnn!" Ink replied. 'Xylnn' is the girl's name in the black coat. "Listen, we have a problem." He added.

"...What do you mean." Xylnn asked, getting curious.

"There's an AU that's in trouble." Ink responded. "You need to go to protect the people." He said again.

"Why can't you do it?" Xylnn questioned.

"I have to go protect another universe, and I can't save two in the same time." Ink Linc replied. "So, please help me with this one." The boy asked kindly.

"...Well...I got nothing better to do anyways." The girl said, as she stand up. "So, what's the AU I'm going to?" She asked.

"C'mon, I'll explain on the way." Ink said, as he makes a portal on the grounds with his brush. They both entered it.

They need to protect the Loud Family from the AU that was being attack. Ink can't have another dead universe on his mind...not again.

* * *

 **Ther y'all have it! Now that Cross is in that AU, let's just hope for the better for that Loud Family. Now, I use 'Lupa Loud' in this fanfic, (you know...one of the 'Sin Kids'?) but like I said earlier, this is not Loudcest. In that AU, Lupa is one of Lucy's and Silas's kids. More information about that is in the fanfic "Linka's Birthday Celebration" by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness.**

 **Xylnn is requested by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness**

 **Linka Loud (genderbent Lincoln) is owned by Nickelodeon**

 **Ink Linc is owned by MasterCaster**

 **Peace out!**


	5. New Enemies

**Hey guys! I know its been a while since I updated any story, just been busy at home. And (unfortunately) that school is coming back soon, don't expect me to update that much like I used to. But that doesn't mean I will quit, it just that I have to think about school for now. Anyway, now that Cross Lincoln and XLola are looking for Lacy, the Loud Family of that universe needs to be ready.**

* * *

Like the boy have said, _nothing_ is going to stand in their way from achieve his goal. Cross Lincoln have just killed a Linka from another AU. There was another girl, Lupa. She wetness her cousin being killed right in front of her.

The goth thought that she was never gonna use her powers. But this was a matter of life and death in front of her. She wasn't going to back down.

Lupa then summoned her fire powers, as she try to hit Cross with it, but he just dodged it.

"Oh c'mon. Is that all you got?" Cross asked.

"You haven't seen what I really got, freak!" Lupa hissed at him. She then bent down, and put her hand on the ground.

Cross was confused at this. Then fireballs came out of the ground, hitting the white haired boy a couple times.

'Really? How much powers does this girl have?' Cross angrily thought. He then leap at Lupa, ready to slash her with his giant knife, but the goth then summoned her ice powers as a huge piece of ice was in front of her, blocking the attack.

But Cross manege to break the ice. Thankfully, Lupa leap out of the way in time.

"You're gonna pay for killing her! You'll wish you never came to this world!" The goth yelled, as she use her wind powers to bring Cross up to the air. The boy was flying in circles, but he then managed to throw his knife to hit Lupa, but she block it with her arm.

She then looked at her arm, to see a huge cut. Lupa use her other arm to hold the injured arm. This made her wind powers stop working, as Cross Lincoln landed on his feet.

"Tch. That tickles." Lupa hissed. She ran up to the white haired boy, to stab him with a long sharp ice like-sword. Cross brought out another huge knife in front of him, as the two weapons collided with eachother.

Cross then use his other arm to punch Lupa in the gut. She fell backwards, but quickly landed on her feet.

"I'll admit. You're a lot tougher than you look." Cross said with a smile.

"You have _no_ idea..." Lupa replied.

"Although...I wonder where your family is." Cross responded. "I will love to hear their screams of pain." He added.

"Leave them out of this!" Lupa yelled, as stretch her hand out to the boy, as huge lightning bolts came out of it.

Cross just dodged it, as he disappear. The goth girl looked in shock.

"What? Where did he-" Before Lupa can finished, Cross then appeared right behind her. He then slice her back with his weapon, as Lupa yelled in agony.

She then fell to her knees. She can't take the pain anymore. It was to much for her.

"I don't have time for this." Cross said. "If you won't tell me where she is...then I will make you!" He added, as his knife was glowing orange. He then stab Lupa in the back, as the little girl's eyes widened.

A few seconds after that, white boxes of glitches was covering her hole face. Lupa then stand up, and looked at Cross.

 _'Looks like our little power works, after all.'_ XLola said with a smirk. Thanks to one of her powers, Cross's knife can aslo take control of anyone's body. _'Let's put this to use, and tell her where is this Lacy character.'_ She added.

"Agreed." Cross replied. All according to plan. "Now...show me where is Lacy Loud." The boy said to Lupa.

 **"Follow me."** Lupa replied in a emotionless voice.

* * *

Somewhere else...

A huge puddle of orange ink was in the ground. The place was quite, until two figures came out of the ink puddle. It was Ink Linc and Xylnn.

"So, you're telling me that I have kids in the future?" Xylnn asked Ink. Since this was the same AU she is living in, but in the future.

"Yep, and you need to help them fight against Cross." Ink replied. "I would help, but like I said, I have to help another universe out." He explained.

"But...won't seeing my daughter in the future, affect the multiverse or something?" Xylnn asked again. This made Ink chuckle.

"Well, I already tell Creation this, but we hide our identities for different reasons. There's nothing wrong with other people knowing that they exist in the multiverse. Not even family members in the future." Replied Ink.

"Oh. Got ya." Xylnn said with a smile. "Don't worry. "I'll make sure this _Cross_ guy learn a thing or two." She added, as her eyes were glowing yellow.

"Just remember, don't kill him." Ink responded. "We will find a way to contain him, like we're going to do with Error." He added.

"Alright. I'll be on my way." Xylnn replied, as she walked away.

"Good luck, girl!" Ink yelled, as he waved his hand. He then entered the orange puddle, back to the Ultra-Dimension, ready to protect the other AU he was talking about.

* * *

Back with Cross and Lupa...

The now in control Lupa, was guiding Cross and XLola to where her family is. Especially Lacy Loud. She then came to a halt, as she pointed at Loud Park. A private community in Royal Woods for the Louds and their families.

 **"This is Loud Park.** " Lupa said, emotionless. **"Lacy and the others should be there."** She added.

"Perfect." Cross replied, as he chuckle afterwards. "Say...why not be my personal servent?" He asked. If he had more people on his side, then his plan will work faster.

 **"Of course."** Lupa replied back. **"We'll show everyone in this pathetic multiverse, the true meaning of fear."** The goth added.

"I could've said better myself!" Cross said with a smile.

 _'This will be an interesting adventure, right Cross?'_ XLola said, as she turn to the white haired boy.

"You bet it is..." Cross replied. This _will_ get very interesting...

* * *

In a random house...

In the backyard of the house, there was a party being held at. It was the future Loud Family. There was food, decorations, and just a family that was having a good time.

There was Luna as an adult, with her boyfriend, Geroge. (In this AU, she loves Geroge not Sam.) They where on their guitars, jamming loud tunes.

"Alright dudes! Y'all want another rockin song!?" Luna yelled at her microphone. Her family cheer as an yes.

"This party is wicked!" Leif said. (One of Lana's and Skippy's kids.)

"You got that right, bro!" Lina replied. (Leif's older sister.) "Why not get us some snacks?" She asked.

"I like the way you think, sis!" Leif happily replied back, as the two went to a table to get snacks.

"Hm...wonder where Linka is at?" Ronaldo said to himself. (One of Lincoln's and Ronnie's kids.)

"Don't worry, pretty sure she'll make in _time_!" Liby said, while holding a watch, laughing at her pun. (One of Luan's and Benny's kids.)

Ronaldo then sighed. He was worried about his sister.

"But is weird, don't you think?" The boy asked. "I know my sister well, and she's never late to a family party..." He added.

"Well, what you're saying is true." Liby replied. "Aslo, where's Lupa? I know she's all dark and brooding, but at least she will come to a party like this." The girl continued.

"I just hope she's okay." Ronaldo quitley said.

Then some people at the party hear their doorbell ring.

"Hey Lemy, get the door, will ya?" Loki asked. (One of Lori's and Bobby's kids. And Lemy is another one of Luna's and Geroge's kids.)

"Why should I?" Lemy replied, annoyed that he has to get to the door. "Out of all people here, you ask me?" He added.

"Do it, or your gonna have to do my laundry for the week." Loki said with a smirk.

"...Ugh, fine!" Lemy said, as he went inside the house to get the front door. "Hello? Who is this?" Lemy asked, but there was nothing but silence behind the door. He then sighed.

"Lane, I swear, if this is another one of your pranks, I'm gonna kill you." Lemy said. (Lane is another one of Luan's and Benny's kids.) He then open the door. He then saw two figures in front of him. One of them he is fimilar with, but the other one was not.

"...Lupa? Is that yo-" Before he can finish, Lupa (who still has the white glitches in front of her face.) stab Lemy in the chest, with her ice sword.

Lemy then looked in shock, as the sword in paled him.

 **"Sorry cousin. But you're in our way."** Lupa said, as she took out her ice sword out of Lemy's chest. The boy then fell to ground, in a puddle of blood, as everything around him soon turn black.

"Great job, Lupa." Cross said with a smile. "Hm. Never seen this guy in any AU before." He added, as he was looking at the dead body.

 _'I have.'_ XLola said, as she appeared right beside Cross. _'_ _And even though in this AU he's clean blooded, you really don't want to know who he really is in other worlds.'_ She added, making a cringed face.

"...Okay?" Cross said with a confused face, but it's just best if he doesn't know the truth about him and the others at the party.

 **"My family are in the backyard. Let's give them an entrance, they'll never forget."** Lupa emotionally said.

"Let's go then...my slave." Cross replied. He was going to steal Loud Park's code, so that way it can be sent to his world. The new and perfect home just for him.

* * *

 **Finally done! It took a couple of days to get ideas for this, and the next chapter that will be coming in two weeks. Since I haven't updated "FHG: Evil Counterparts" in a month, the next chapter will be later this week or next week.**

 **Ink Linc and Creation Lincoln are both owned by MasterCaster**

 **Liby, Lina, and Lupa are the "Sin Kids" (Owned by Julex93Drawings in DeviantArt) but in SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness stories, their is no Loudcest. More information about them is in the fanfic "Linka's Birthday Celebration"**

 **Lemy is owned by PatanuTumblring**

 **Loki, Leif, Ronaldo, Lane and Linka are the genderbent characters of Lori, Lana, Ronnie, Luan and Lincoln but they are kids of the future Loud Kids. Again more information is in "Linka's Birthday Surprise"**

 **P.S: Updated since there where a couple of errors involving with the second generation kids, and Lupa's weapon.**

 **See ya later!**


	6. Operation: New Home

**Hey everyone! I almost done with my second week of school, so I just wanted to get this chapter done, since it has been in the works for a while. New chapters will either be Saturday's, Sunday's, or off/half days in school. Now with all of that cleared, Cross is going to attack the Loud Family, and he's not alone.**

* * *

After the in control Lupa kill her cousin, Lemy, she along with Cross went up to the roof top of the house. They all saw the rest of Lupa's family. Especially the girl that Cross came here in the first place. Lacy Loud (One of Lynn's and Francisco's kids.).

Her hair was white, blue short jeans, a white t-shirt that has the number two, and wearing red shoes. She is holding a cup of soda, and was having a chat to Liena Loud (One of Leni's and Chaz's kids.)

"There she is.." Cross happily said. He was looking forward to have a fight with this girl. "Stay here, and wait for my signal." He told Lupa.

 **"Of course."** The goth replied. The white haired boy then looked back at Lacy.

"Guess I'll say hi." Cross said to himself. He then said summoned his giant knife, and leap towards Lacy.

Lacy was still talking to Liena, until she suddenly feels something. Like danger...she then looked back to see Cross ready to stab her with his weapon. Everything to her was in slow motion. She quickly summoned her KeyBlade called the 'Final Judgement' to block Cross's attack.

It worked, but the impact of the two weapons made her fly backwards. Lacy quickly got on her feet to see the intruder. Everyone in the party stop of what they are doing.

The Lincoln in this AU (He's an adult, obviously) quickly got out his own KeyBlade, which is an oversized skeleton key, ready to strike Cross with it.

Cross immediately saw the other Lincoln, as he dodge to the left. He then teleported behind the group. Some members of the family members where in shock, while some of them brought out their respective weapons.

"As much as I am excited to kill you all..." Cross said to the concern family. "I'm here to fight Lacy, and take this place as my own." He added. The boy then turn to the other members of the family.

"As for the rest of you...I came up with a special treat." Cross said with a smirk. He then snapped his fingers to signal Lupa, who still has the white glitch box covering her face.

The goth then jump out of the roof, and landed in the backyard, with one ice sword in one hand, and a fire sword in the other.

"Keep the others at bay, while I deal with _her_." Cross demand.

"L-Lupa!?" Londey yelled in shock (One of Lola's and Winston's kids). "Is that you?" The little girl asked.

"What's up with that white stuff on face?" Lyra asked (One of Luna's and George's kids). Lupa didn't say anything. Instead, she raced towards Lyra, ready to stab her cousin with her ice sword. But then, Luan (older) came in front of Lyra and blocks the goth's attack with her staff.

"Everyone, get out of here!" Luan yelled at her family, while still struggling to hold Lupa down.

"Are you crazy?!" Lori yelled back. "We're not going without you!" She added.

"Just go!" Luan ordered. "You have to protect the others!" The comedian continued. Lori then swear, but she know that her little sister was right.

"Alright. Guys, let's get out of here, hurry!" The blonde yelled at her family. The others listen to her, as they all ran to the streets, possibly to get help. Liby however, was still at the sene. She quickly summoned her sword and her 'Golden Gun'. She want to help her mother.

Lupa then cuts Luan's staff in half, and was ready to strike her with her ice sword, but Luan move out of the way in time.

"Lupa, please! I don't want to hurt you!" Luan yelled, that the goth will listen.

 **"Then don't..."** Lupa replied. Then out of nowhere, Liby give her cousin a soft kick to the chest, as Lupa fly backwards and lands in the ground.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here!?" Luan yelled. "I thought I told you t-" She was about to continue, but her daughter cut her off.

"I'm not leaving you, mom!" Liby replied. "Don't worry, I already know Lupa's tricks. Just trust me!" The girl added. Luan then started to think about it, after that she sighed.

"Okay. Just try not hurt her. We'll find a way to bring her back." Luan said. Liby then smiled at this.

"You got it, mom!" Liby said, as she and her mother are ready for Lupa to make her next move. While that was happening, Cross's knife then turn orange, as he stabs the ground. When he was finished, he took the knife out of the ground and charges at Lacy.

Lacy then dodge to the right, to avoid his attack. Shen then summoned a few lightning bolts, and then aim it at Cross. The boy then use his knife to block the bolts, but one of them came from behind him and hit him in the back.

Cross then wince at this, but it was going to take more than that to take him down. Then older Lincoln jumped in the air with his KeyBlade, and launches down at Cross. But he immediately leap to the left in time, as the other white haired boy stab the ground.

"I gotta say. You have some moves, other me." Cross said to his older counterpart. "But at your state, you're surely to perish. So give up, or die..." He added. Older Lincoln just chuckle at this.

"You're laughing? Have you gone mad?" Cross asked.

"Nah." Older Lincoln replied. "I'm fine, just glad...that I don't have to go easy on you." He continued, while gripping on his skeleton KeyBlade.

"Welp, you're funeral." Cross replied back, as he was ready to do another attack.

"No holding back!" Older Lincoln said. He then raced up to Cross to stab him. Cross dodges, but the other white haired boy maneged to slash one of Cross's legs. He hold his leg in pain.

Lacy was about to attack Cross again, when suddenly she noticed some houses and tress around them began to glitch and disappear out of sight.

 _'She's distracted, kill her!'_ XLola ordered, as she appeared right next to Cross. The boy replied with a nod, as he teleported behind the girl to slice her back, but she quickly snap out of it and blocks the attack with her Final Judgement.

"Say goodbye to everything you know and love!" Cross yelled. He then swift punch Lacy in the chest, as she fell backwards. The girl then landed on her feet.

"Who are you?" Lacy asked. "Why are you doing this!?" She asked again, getting more angry.

"That doesn't concerns you." Cross replied. "Once I killed you, you're dear family is going to suffer the same fate." He continued. Lacy was furious at this. She then raced to Cross, and punch him right at his jaw, making him flying backwards.

Cross quickly landed on his feet, holding his jaw. He then chuckle at this.

"You're a powerful one, I'll give you that." Cross said. "What other _tricks_ do you have?" He questioned.

"Plenty..." Lacy replied. She then use a spin attack on Cross with her KeyBlade, hitting him multiple time. When she was finished, Cross took averaged and was ready to punch Lacy, but the girl quickly leap out of the way. The white haired boy was covered in scratches on his face and torso, as he was breathing heavily.

"That's it. I'm done playing your games." Cross hissed. He then went to the older Lincoln and slash his back with his knife. Older Lincoln then yelled in pain, as he fell to the ground.

"Uncle!" Lacy yelled, but before she can do anything, Cross teleported right in front of her and sliced her torso. The girl yelled in agony, as blood cover almost her whole chest. She then fell to her knees.

"You're a fool, thinking you can challenge me." Cross said, while he hold Lacy's head to look at him. "I think is about time to let you _rest._ " The boy said with a grin, ready to stab the girl in the chest. Tears was forming in Lacy's eyes, as she waited for her end.

'I'm sorry everyone...' Lacy said in her mind. She close her eyes, ready for the blow. But before Cross was ready to end her, a huge boomerang hits the boy in the head and it sends him flying for a few seconds, before landing in the ground with a thud. He then looked up, trying to see what has hit him.

 **"Who dares...?"** Cross angrily asked, slowly getting up. What he saw next was not what he expected. It was a teenager girl with brown hair, and was wearing a black coat. He can aslo see two yellow glowing eyesShe then raise her arm in the air, as she catches the boomerang. It was Xylnn.

 _'Okay, who the heck is she?'_ XLola asked, never seeing this girl before in the multiverse yet.

"Don't you _dare_ touch my daughter." Xylnn said. Lacy and the other Lincoln got slowly got up, to see the figure.

"W-Who are you?" Lacy asked, while holding her chest.

"Do not fear young one. I'm in your side." Xylnn replied, looking at her future daughter (Xylnn is in the same AU as Lacy, but in the past). "I'll explain everything, once we deal with him." She added, while pointing at Cross.

"What makes _you_ think you can stop me?" Cross asked, as he summoned his knife once again.

"Well, I could do this..." Xylnn replied, while snapping her fingers. Luan and Liby was still dealing with Lupa, when all of a sudden, the white glitch boxes that was in front of her face disappear. The goth girl than fell to the ground.

"Lupa!" Luan and Liby yelled, as they raced towards her. The emo then moaned, as she sat on the grass.

"W-What the heck happened?" Lupa asked, holding her head in pain. Cross and XLola looked in shock.

 _'I-Impossible!'_ XLola yelled in shock. _'How did she bring her back!?'_ She asked. Cross then took a step back.

"I thought your powers work!" Cross said angrily to his 'companion'.

 _'Hey, I never said it will work every time!'_ XLola angrily replied. While those two are arguing, Xylnn then summoned a few fire balls and aim it at the boy.

 _'Cross, watch out!'_ XLola warned. Cross then turn to see fire balls coming at him fast. He held his knife in front of him, as he block the fire attack. _'What are you waiting for? Let's get out of here, we already have the code of this place!'_ She yelled.

"F-Fine. This isn't over!" Cross yelled at the Loud Family, ready to push the button on his multiverse bracelet.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Lacy yelled, as she summoned her Final Judgement, and was ready to attack Cross but he press the button in time, as he and XLola disappear out of sight. "Huh, where did he go?" The girl asked.

"Looks like he's gone." Older Lincoln said. "Are you okay?" He questioned, as he went over to his niece.

"I'm a little wounded, but I'm fine." Lacy replied with a smile. She then hug her uncle, who he hugged back. Then Luan, Liby (holding Lupa by her arm) and Xylnn came over to them.

"Lupa, are you alright?" Lacy asked her cousin.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lupa replied with a smile, which Lacy then smirk at this.

"I haven't seen you smile for a while!" The white haired girl said, giggling afterwards.

"Hey, don't ruin this for me." The goth said, aslo with a smirk. She then looked around her to see somethings missing. "Uh...what happened to our houses?" She asked.

"I don't know...but I think is has to do something with that imposter." Luan replied. "But, the important thing is that you're all okay." The comedian happily added. Then Lacy then turned to Xylnn.

"Hey, since he's gone, can you tell me who you are?" Lacy asked.

"Well...it's a long story, but I'll tell you." Xylnn said, but before she can explain, Lincoln cut her off.

"Wait...where's Lemy?" Lincoln asked.

"Last time I heard him, Loki tell him to answer our door." Liby explained. "Maybe he ran with the others?" She added.

"I going to check what's left of our house." Luan replied. (The house that the Loud Family were having a party, was aslo gone.) When she got to what's used to be the front of the house, she saw something that she will _always_ feared.

The others heard a loud scream, as they all went to where Luan is. They saw her on her knees, tearing up. There was aslo a body, laying on the ground in front of her.

"Mom...what's wrong?" Liby asked her mother. Luan was trying to find the right words, she can't lie to her family in the situation like this. She started to talk, but dared not looking back at the others.

"L-L-Lemy's dead..." She cried.

* * *

In another AU...

A portal appeared above a white surface, as Cross came out of it. The portal then closed behind him. Cross was breathing heavily, tired of the fight he just have.

 _'Ugh, are you crazy?!_ XLola yelled. _'You could've been killed, idiot!'_ The little girl continue on her rant. She never cared if Cross Lincoln gets hurt, but if he gets killed, she will aslo die along with him.

"Y-You should've told me that you're powers aren't fully working yet!" Cross yelled back, still breathing heavily,

 _'Well, excuse me fo-'_ Before XLola can continue, she noticed something in front of them. _'Hey Cross, look!'_ She said pointing ahead of her. Cross then looked to where she was pointing, as he gasp.

It was Loud Park. In their universe. Their were houses, tress and a few stores here and there. Some parts around Loud Park was glitching multiple times, but it was there. Cross was still looking at the location he steal from that other AU.

"I...I did it." Cross said. "I-It worked. My first location." He continued. After he was done...he then smile and started to chuckle...then...he started to laugh like a maniac. The laugh was going for a few seconds, intil it died down.

 **"It worked. I can actually make my new home!"** Cross said with evilness.

 _'Geez...someone's happy...'_ XLola said to herself. It reminded of her where she was insane back then. Cross finally calms down, as he stood up.

"I never felt this happy in a _long_ time!" Cross said, as he yelled at the heaves. " _Everyone_ in this pathetic multiverse, you all better be ready!" He added, as his left eye was glowing bright orange, as tears fell in both eyes.

 **"Because I will make all of you suffer, just like I did!"** Cross Lincoln yelled once more. This was just the beginning...

* * *

 **Cross. Is. Angry. And this is his first location that he has steal in the multiverse, as he will continue to complete his new home. Thanks to SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness for letting me to use his OC's in this story! Now everything that has happened in this chapter, is canon in another timeline of SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness's stories. Since Linka and Lemy didn't die in his fanfics, so it takes place in another timeline of his stories.**

 **I'll see ya in the next chapter!**


	7. Where it all started

**Hey y'all, LasCasul03 here, and I'm back for another chapter! Now like I said in the summery of "Cross's Multiverse Experience" you guys can sent me requests. Like which AU Cross Lincoln and XLola can go to, and who they should fight with next. You can leave a review or PM me, you're choice.**

 **Aslo in this chapter, Cross is going to have a flashback that takes place before MasterCaster's "Guardian of the Multiverse" fanfic. You will see what I mean once you finished reading.**

 **And he agreed that it is canon to his stories. With all that said, enjoy reading!**

* * *

He did it. Cross Lincoln has stole his very first location to create his new alternate universe. The location was known as 'Loud Park' (from SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness's fanfics). It's an AU were the Loud Kids have their own kids (no Loudcest, more information in the last two chapters) and have their own private community for their families.

But that entire location was gone, thanks to the white haired boy himself. He was proud of it. His 'companion', XLola, was aslo happy at this. Sure, it didn't go _exactly_ how she planned, but that didn't stop them from getting the thing they needed.

Cross then walked up to the location. A few white and orange glitches was disappearing and reappearing around them, but it's only because thier world wasn't finished yet. Once it was ready, it'll be their new home they ever dreamed of.

"Loud Park...finally it's ours." Cross said, looking around at the town. XLola then scoffed.

 _'If I were you, I wouldn't be that happy about it. Look what they did to us...'_ XLola replied, referring to the scratches on Cross's body that has been made by Lacy Loud and a course for others in the other AU they have just visited. But the scratches then glitch and disappear from the boy's body. _'After all, we didn't get everything what we wanted...people...more place... **a Silver Canon for me...'**_ She continued.

"Doesn't enough Sliver Canons allow anyone to enter the Canonverse, like Ink said?" Cross asked, remember the time were his _friend_ told him about the Canonverse (the actual Loud House show).

 _'Well yes. But if anyone doesn't have a physical form, they can absorb a Silver Canon and have their own body.'_ XLola replied. _'Once I'll do that, we'll be separated, and you never have to worry about me again.'_ She added.

"...Let's rest in on of the houses to think about our next plan." Cross said, which XLola nodded. They did have a long battle after all. Cross then walked up to a house in Loud Park, as he opened the door. He saw a huge couch in the living room. He then sat on it and lean back.

 _'Thinking about which AU we should go next?'_ XLola asked.

"Yeah...but I'm going to sleep. Don't bother me." Cross said, as he started to close his eyes.

 _'Fine, might as well for me to get some rest as well.'_ The little girl said, while closing her eyes aslo. A few minutes past, and Cross was still thinking about which alternate universe they could go to. While he was doing that he had a flashback...the time when he had first meet Ink Linc.

* * *

Cross's flashback...

Ink Linc, the guardian of the multiverse, has met another alternate version of him. He's excited to see him, but once he knows that his whole universe is gone, he feels sorry for him.

Ink decided to keep him company. Cross was a little shy, but he's getting better at talking. The guardian then thought of something.

"Hey Cross?" Ink asked, getting his attention.

"Yeah?" Cross simply replied.

"Well, I've been thinking and...I want to take you somewhere." Ink said.

"What is it?" Cross questioned, getting curious about this.

"It's called the Ultra-Dimension." Ink said with a smile. "It's a place where many alternate versions of you, you're family and friends are hanging out right now." He added. Cross's eyes widen at this.

"M-My family..." Cross silently said. Ink then sighed at this.

"Well, they technically are your family, but not exactly them." Ink explain. "Look, I don't have to take you if you're no-" Befor the guardian can continue, his alternate spoke up.

"No...I like to go." Cross said.

"Your sure?" Asked Ink.

"Yeah, I mean...it's not like I got anything better to do." Cross said with a soft smile. Ink smiled himself and stood up.

"Alright then, come on!" Ink said, as he brought out his giant paintbrush and made a streak on the white floor, as it turn into a orange portal. Cross aslo stood up, and follow Ink into the portal.

It took a few seconds as a portal open in the Ultra-Dimension, as Ink and Cross came out of it.

"Welcome to the Ultra-Dimension, Cross!" Ink yelled. Cross was shock at this. It was a much bigger version of the Loud House, and many alternate versions talking, sleeping, texting, eating, etc.

"Wow...I never thought it will be _this_ big." Cross said, while Ink chuckle at this.

"It's okay, you aren't the only one who thinks the same." Ink said. "Listen, I need to talk to someone. Feel free to talk to anyone around here." He added.

"Thanks, Ink." Cross replied. Ink nodded and walk away. The white haired boy was about to head over to someone, until he feels a slight tug on his arm. He looked behind him, to see a little girl that looks like eight or nine years old.

She has yellow hair, a purple dress with white buttons, wore black shoes, and have white pearl earrings.

"Hi, are you new here? The girl asked.

"Uh...who are you?" Cross asked back.

"Oh, my name is Lily. Nice to meet you!" Older Lily replied. Cross then gasped. He can't believe that he's seeing an older version of his baby sister. He then started to shake. The girl then look confused.

"Are you okay, Mr.?" O!Lily questioned.

 _'G-Get a hold of yourself Lincoln. Like Ink said, she's not really your Lily...'_ Cross thought. He then calm down after that.

"Yeah, s-sorry about that." Cross replied, while scratching his head. "It's just...in my AU...my family is gone." He added.

"What!? That's horrible! I-I'm sorry about your family." O!Lily said, feeling sorry for this alternate version of her brother.

"It's fine..." Cross said. "My name is Cross, by the way. And I guess your in a AU where me and my family are older, right?" He continued.

"Yeah I am, and...do you mind helping me?" The girl asked. "I'm looking for my Lincoln, but I can't find him." O!Lily said again.

"...Sure." Cross replied, as him and O!Lily looked for the other Lincoln. Cross has seen a lot of versions of himself. Like a version of him as Ace Savvy, a younger Leni holding a baby Lincoln, a Linka from the 1990's and many others. It took a while, until Lily pull Cross's arm.

"Look, there's my big brother!" Lily told Cross. The other Lincoln looks like eighteen years old. He's wearing a orange shirt with white stripes on it, dark blue jeans, and long white hair. "Hey Linky, I'm over here!" Lily called out. The other Lincoln turned to her.

"Lily, thank god I found you!" Older Lincoln said, as Lily ran up to him to give him a hug. "Where were you? I've been looking for you everywhere." Lincoln asked.

"Well, I was going to look for you, but I ran into another Lincoln!" Lily replied, pointing at Cross. "His name is Cross. He help me look for you!" She added.

"Thanks for helping me find my sister." O!Lincoln said to his counterpart. "This place is massive, and I accidentally mistaken other Lily's being mine." He continued.

"It's no problem." Cross said. "I'm new here, since Ink have brought me here for the first time." He added.

"Well don't worry, Cross." Lincoln said. "You'll get used it. Anyway, our Lori just texted me, we have to go back to our universe." He said, looking at his younger sister.

"Okay, bye Cross and thanks for everything!" Lily yelled, while waving her hand.

"See ya." Cross replied, waving his hand at the two. When they were gone, Cross decided to look for Ink.

 _'I wonder if he's still busy...'_ The boy thought. Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He look back looked back to see a girl that looks like Lincoln. She has long white hair, an orange tank top, a dark blue skirt, white socks and black shoes.

"Hey there!" The girl said.

"Oh...hello. Are you a Linka?" Cross asked.

"Nope. My name is Liberty Loud." Liberty replied. "To put it sort, I'm the fandom's version of the genderbent Lincoln." She added.

"Fandom...?" Cross said, confused by this.

"Uh, I'll tell you more about that later." Liberty said, while holding her left arm. "Anyway, did Ink brought you here? I never seen you here before." The girl asked.

"Yeah, this is my first time being in the Ultra-Dimension." Cross replied.

"Well, are you hungry?" Liberty asked. "We have a food court here." She confused.

"...Sure, I haven't eaten since my AU was erased." Cross replied. Liberty's eyes then widen.

"Wait, really? What happened?" She asked.

"Um...let's discuss it at the food court. I don't want to cause a scene." Cross said back. Liberty then nodded, as they both head to the food court.

They were both sitting on a table, eating pizza. Liberty told him about two special Lincoln's, Void and Anti-Void. They protect the multiverse way before Ink Linc did. Once Void has found Ink in a discounted AU. He wants Ink to become his apprentice, which he agreed to. Of course, their were other apprentices, but Ink was in the top of the class.

But something bad has happened. Ink, Void and Anti-Void are in a AU were they have met Error Lincoln, the destroyer of AU's. Void and Anti sacrifice themselves to safe their apprentice from that monster. Ink blamed himself for their deaths. He then disbanded the other apprentices since he doesn't want to cause more deaths, as he works alone.

Cross explain to the girl about how his universe was erased, that his Lola has a evil twin sister and now she was lock up into his body, and how Cross's father tried to create the 'perfect universe'. Liberty was surprised at this.

"Wait, let me put all of this together." Liberty said. "Your Lola has a evil twin sister named, XLola, that is now trap in your body. And you Lynn Sr was making you and your family suffer for ten timelines, just to create a perfect AU?" Asked Liberty.

"Yeah, that's pretty how it goes." Cross replied. "I don't know if XLynn Sr is dead, or hiding somewhere in the multiverse." Cross continued.

"And what about XLola, is she next to you right now?" Liberty asked again.

"No. Sometimes she'll appear next to me whenever she feels like it." Cross replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Liberty said.

"Yeah..." Cross silently said. Before the white haired girl can say something else, an alternate version of Lori (who is a janitor) came in.

"Hey Liberty." Lori said. "Are you done with your meal?" She asked.

"Yup, it's really good!" Liberty replied. Lori then turned to the new Lincoln.

"Oh, who is this?" The blonde asked.

"This is Cross. He came from an AU called 'X-House'. Ink brought him here." Liberty replied. Cross just looked at the alternate version of Lori, as he quickly look away.

"Uh...was it something I said?" Lori questioned.

"Sorry about that. Cross's entire universe, along with his family had been erased." Liberty said.

"Really? How, by Error?" Asked Lori.

"No, it's more complicated then that." Liberty said back.

"Hey Cross?" Lori said to the white haired boy. "Look, I'm sorry what had happened. I know I'm not your Lori...but I think that she is happy knowing that your alive." She added. Cross then looked back at her.

"T-Thanks. It means a lot." Cross said with a smile. Lori smiled back as she rubbed his head, took their empty plates, and walked back to the kitchen. After that happened, Ink came up to them.

"Hey Cross, I'm back." Ink said. "Oh, I see you have met Liberty." He added.

"Yeah. She took me here to rest." Cross replied.

"I like to stay here, but I need to check on a AU right now. See you guys later!" Liberty waved, as she got up and leave.

"See ya, Lib!" Ink waved back. "So Cross, you're doing okay?" He asked. Cross replied with a nod.

"I seen many alternates here. They are really people." Cross said.

"Glad to here that!" Ink replied, as sat next to him.

"Hey Ink?" Cross said, getting his alternate's attention.

"Yeah bud?" Ink asked.

"Well...I've been talking to Liberty and...she told me you have partners in the past." Cross said. Ink's eye then widen, as he stop moving.

"P-Partners?" Ink slowly said. "Why y-you ask?" He questioned.

"What happened to them? You don't have to say if it's...to difficult to explain." Cross said, not wanting his new friend to break down. His counterpart then sighed.

"Liberty had told you everything, right?" Ink asked, while Cross nodded. "Well, ever since Void's and Anti-Void's deaths, I decided to let their other apprentices go. I don't want to have any other deaths on my mind." He explained. "In all honesty, Cross, I don't know whatever happened to them." Ink added.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Cross said. "You couldn't know what was going to happen. But look at you now, your the guardian of the multiverse. I'm pretty sure they would be proud of you for taking care of the AU's." He continued. Ink then smiled at this.

"Heh, thanks Cross. I really needed that. One day, I'll show that bug a thing or two!" Ink Linc said. Cross then pat him by the shoulders, as he got up.

"Look, I need to go back to my universe." Cross said. Ink look confused.

"Why? You can stay, even sleep in the Ultra-Dimension." Ink said.

"I'd like to but...I know that my AU will return. I just know it. If I keep enough hope, maybe my creator will make the right decision." Cross explain. Ink was hesitant at first, but he doesn't want to see his friend sad.

"Sure buddy. Just remember, if you want to come back here, your more then welcome to." Ink said.

"Thanks." Cross replied. He then went our of the food court, and went to his dimension.

* * *

Cross Lincoln then woke back up from his slumber. He was thinking about the flashback he just had.

"Pathetic. I don't need _hope_ to bring back my AU. I'll just do it the easy way." He said to himself. XLola then opened her eyes.

 _'Ah, nothing like a good rest to concer this whole multiverse.'_ XLola said. _'So...haven't you thought which universe we should go to?'_ She asked.

"No...but maybe this bracelet will help us." Cross said, while looking at the multiverse bracelet that Error Lincoln gave them. He turn the little nob as it shown the different AU's out there. Cross then stopped at a specific universe.

"A Full House Gang AU...might as well pay them a 'little visit'." He grid, as he got up and press the button as him and XLola disappeared.

* * *

 **And that was all! This chapter was challenging but fun to do. Aslo remember that Cross's flashback takes place after MasterCaster's "Guardian of the Multiverse" fanfic.**

 **Older Lincoln, Older Lily and 1990's Linka designs is owned by TheFreshKnight in DeviantArt**

 **Void and Anti-Void is owned by AP100**

 **Ink Linc and Error Lincoln is owned by MasterCaster**

 **Liberty Loud is the fandom's version of genderbent Lincoln**

 **The younger version of Leni and baby Lincoln designs is owned by Thuledrawer09 in DeviantArt**

 **Ace Savvy Lincoln is from the fanfic "Ace Savvy and The Full House Gang" by Mega DMX**

 **Lori that is a janitor in the Ultra-Dimension is owned by me.**

 **Now Cross and XLola are going to a Full House Gang AU, let's see how that turn out in the next chapter.**

 **LasCasul03 signing off!**


	8. Lincoln exe has stopped working

**Happy (early) Halloween guy! I know, it's been a while since I updated this story, but I just have to focus on other things. That's life, y'know? Now, change of plans in this chapter. Cross and XLola are not gonna go to a Full House Gang AU. They are going to a horror universe theme. The reason why I wanted to do this is because that Halloween is coming soon, so I decided to do this.**

 **But don't worry. The two special X Soldiers will go to a FHG AU later on. I just wanted to do something festive for the holiday.**

 **In this alternate universe, Cross and XLola are gonna meet "Lincoln exe" (or "Neuro"), obviously a reference to "Sonic exe" (I can't put the dot symbol between Lincoln and exe, cuz every time I save this chapter, the whole word disappears for some reason). But the character isn't mine. It's owned by BECEnterprises on DeviantArt.**

 **It's a story called "Lincoln exe" and his sequel "RequiemForALoud exe". Check out those stories first, if you don't want to get confused. So, if BECEnterprises is reading this, I hope you don't mind if I borrow your character.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains blood and gore. But you probably knew that, already...**

 **With all of that said, hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

A portal opened up, to review Cross Lincoln coming out of it, landing on a street. The portal then closed behind him. The white haired boy looked around to see this alternate version of Royal Woods. Other then the birds chirping in the morning, there was not a single person in site. XLola then appeared right next to Cross.

 _'Huh...there's no one here.'_ XLola said. _"Are you sure this is an AU about the Full House Gang?'_

"Maybe, maybe not." Cross replied. "Let's take a little detour of this place." He added, while walking down the street.

* * *

Stage 1 - RoyalWoodsInRuins

The white haired boy has been walking for a few minutes, hopeing for someone to kill, or a location to take back to his AU. Nothing special happens...until...

 _'Cross, look!_ ' XLola said, pointing in front of her. Cross then looked to were she was pointing, and then raised an eyebrow. There was the Loud Family (sans Lincoln), along with Clyde, Bobby and Ronnie Anne but...as corpses.

Lori's head, arms and legs were all detached from her body, Leni had been crushed to death by a car, the tire right through her head, Luna had been impaled by spikes in her _stage dive_ pose, Luan's head has been replaced with Mr. Coconuts, and her own head was in her right hand, Lynn had a hockey stick penetrating through her chest, Lucy has apparently been hanged by a tree, Lana and Lola were smashed together into a bloody mess, Lisa had her face burn off by what appeared to be chemicals, Lily had been choked to death by her _blankie_. Finally, Rita and Lynn Sr were aslo hanged on a tree, right next to eachother.

As to the others, Clyde had his nose ripped off and stabbed in his eye, Ronnie Anne had been crushed by a podium, similar to where she and Lincoln had their first kiss and Bobby was killed in a similar fashion to Lori.

"...Looks like someone was here before us." Cross said, looking at the dead bodies. "Eh, their useless to become my servents, anyways."

 _'But, if they all died...where's is this world's Lincoln?'_ XLola wondered. Before Cross can talk back, he feels a presence behind him. He then turn around, to see a boy in the distance, it's back towards him. The thing that made the two kids confused, is that the other boy's skin was in a grey color.

 _'Look, he has white hair. It must be this world's Lincoln!'_ The little girl said. Cross then summoned his knife at his hands.

"Well...let's see how this will go." Replied Cross. He then make his way towards the other Lincoln, as he was right behind him. Though, Cross's counterpart didn't move. Cross was then ready to stab the other boy with his knife, but as soon as the tip of the knife touches his back, the whole world went black.

 **"Another me? Interesting..."** Said a deep demonic voice. **"Hello, newcomer. Let's play a game, shall we?"**

* * *

Stage 2 - ANewContender

Cross was laying down on grass in some park, with his eyes close. Then he woke up, as he gasped. He was breathing in and out, trying to progress what has happened. Cross then quickly got up.

"W-What the hell was that?" Cross asked, still breathing in and out. "Where did he go?" He asked again, referring to the other Lincoln.

 _'Cross...did you saw that?'_ XLola questioned, with a face of confusion and fear.

"Saw what?" The boy replied.

 _'T-That other Lincoln...he's not normal.'_ She explained. _'_ _Right before you were about to attack him, I saw his eyes. They were black with red glowing pupils, and there was blood running down them. And he has disgusting yellow teeth.'_

"So...I guess this Lincoln is a demon in this universe." Cross said, calming down. "He wants to play games with us? Let's give him one, he'll never forget." He angrily added. But before he can do anything else, there was a big explosion, causing him to hold his ears in pain.

When the ringing sound in his ears finally stopped, Cross looked up, and saw that the park the are in, was in flames. The sky was now in a red color, and the now-orange grass was set ablaze.

"Whoever you are, is gonna take a lot more than that to scare me!" Cross yelled, looking around him. "Come out, and show yourself!"

When he finished his warning, a figure appeared right in front of him. It was the other Lincoln, Cross and XLola had encountered earlier. All of the features XLola had explained to Cross was right. The other Lincoln has black eyes with red glowing pupils, with blood leaking out of them.

 **"Well, well. What do we have here?"** Cross's counterpart asked, still with his demonic voice. **"Another pathetic cretin enter my domain."** He added, chuckling afterwards.

 **"Ah, your a powerful one. I can see it in your eye."** The demon continued, referring to Cross's orange pupil on his left eye. **"It's pretty obvious your not from around here."** He added on.

"Huh. I assume your the demon that possessed Lincoln, right?" Cross asked.

 **"Indeed, but there's more to my story, than you think."** The demon replied. **"You see, my name is Neurofibromatosis, or Neuro for sort. I'm a disease that went into this boy's body."** Neuro explained.

 **"In his Subconscious Mind, I place tumors into his head, so he can die the next day and finally have control over his body. But thanks to his stupid jock sister, it expanded his life span by two-to-three weeks."** Neuro added, remembering that in the real world, Lynn kick a soccer ball staight to Lincoln's head, dislodging the tumors in his brain.

 _'Wait...is he talking about that Lincoln from the AU, that was going to die in two weeks?'_ XLola asked, referring to the 'Requiem for a Loud' AU.

'...Maybe this is an alternate ending from that universe.' Cross replied, talking to the girl through his mind. He then looked back at Neuro.

"Tell me more..." Cross said, getting interested by this.

 **"After that happened, I killed Lincoln's subconscious figment, so he'll won't stop me from achieving my goal."** Neuro continued. **"And when the tumors in his brain killed him, I finally got control over his body. I killed everyone he know and loves and I become the most powerful being in this universe!"**

 **"But you have no right to come here. Your just standing in my way."** The demon said. Cross then chuckle at this.

"So what are you gonna do? Torture me, make me your slave?" Cross asked. "I'm afraid that's not going to happened." He added, while gripping on his giant knife.

"I've seen _way_ more stronger people in this multiverse, while you are just a pathetic demon." Cross said again.

 **"Hehe, oh, I am _much_ more then a demon." **Neuro replied.

 **"I..."** His fingers then turned into sharp claws.

 **"AM..."** More blood was leaking out of his eyes.

 _ **"GOD!"** _Neuro yelled, as he charges at Cross to strike him with his claws, but Cross immediately saw this and dodges to the left. Cross then was ready to stab Neuro in the chest, but the demon disappear. He then reappeared behind Cross and slash him at his back.

Cross wince at this, though he's not gonna let someone like _him_ take him down. He then punch Neuro in the gut, sending him to fly backwards, but he managed to land on his feet.

Cross took advantage at this, and summoned a few orange giant knifes floating around him. He then snapped his fingers, which made the knifes charging to Neuro. The demon then teleported a bunch of times, missing every knife attack as they hit the ground instead.

 **"You got moves. I'll give you that."** Neuro said. **"Unfortunately for you, you will still perish."** He then summoned clones of himself, which they have darker skin color. All of the clones raced towards Cross, ready to pounce on him. Cross then slice one of the clones, turning him into black dust. He then proceeded to do the same with the others.

One of the clones then soft kick Cross, making him fell to the ground. They were all laughing demonically at this. Cross started to yell, as he hold his head in pain.

But Cross suddenly got up, and went for a rage induced berserk attack, slashing every one of Neuro's clones with his knife. Once they all turn into black dust, Cross then looked at Neuro.

"Play time is over..." Cross angrily said, as he raced towards Neuro to strike him with his knife, only for the counterpart to teleport behind him. Neuro then began to laugh, showing his yellow teeth.

 **"C'mon, is that all you got?"** Neuro teased. Cross then slash behind him to stab the demon, but once again, the demon teleported.

"You can't dodge forever!" Cross yelled. The boy then waited for his counterpart to make his next move. Then Neuro reappear next to Cross.

 _'Cross, to your right!'_ XLola yelled. Cross saw this, and slashes Neuro's torso. The demon then hold his chest in pain, as blood was leaking out.

 **"H-How did-"** Neuro said in shock, not believing someone was to leave a mark on him. He then looked right next to Cross, to see XLola floating besides him (since he can detect spirits). **"Oh, who is this? Another cretin?"** He asked.

 _'Who are you calling a cretin!?'_ XLola angrily asked.

"It doesn't matter who she is." Cross replied. "It's just me, and you..." He added, but before he can attack Neuro again, his counterpart then snapped his fingers, as all three of them was teleported to another location.

* * *

Stage 3 - FinalAct

Cross Lincoln then opened his eyes, to see that he was in a dark-like void. He looked around to see if Neuro was around him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Let me guess, your gonna appear right in front of me, in attempt to scare me?" Cross said, while rolling his eyes. "Well, I hate to disappoint you, bu-" Before the white haired boy can continue, a red laser beam hit Cross's back, as he fell to the ground.

He then looked up to see Neuro looking at him with a grid on his face.

 **"I'll admit, you are something interesting. No one has ever lay a single scratch on me."** Neuro said. **"You could be useful in my side, but it's up for Nlocnil to decide."** He added, referring to another special Lincoln in his universe.

"I'm not some kind of puppet, you can control." Cross replied, while getting up. "So, cut the crap, and let's get this over with!" He yelled.

 _'Need some help?'_ XLola asked, as she appeared right next to Cross.

"...Very well. Let's show this guy who is the _real_ devil is." Cross said back, summoning his giant knife.

 **"You think the two of you can stop me!?"** Neuro asked, laughing afterwards. **"I can't wait to tear y'all apart, you cretins!"**

Neuro then started to float in the air, as both of his hands were glowing red. He pointed his hands at Cross, as they both fire red lasers. Cross held his knife in front of him to block the two lasers, as it reflected from the his weapon. Cross then teleported on top of Neuro and punch him down to the ground.

Once that the demon was down, XLola went to Neuro, and punch him several times in the face. Neuro then kick XLola out of the way. Once he got up, Cross then summoned another giant knife on his other hand. He charged as Neuro, slicing him up a couple of times.

Neuro then teleported out of the way, ready to slash Cross with his claws, but XLola came up behind him and did a roundhouse kick to the demon.

 **"You damn brat!"** Neuro angrily said, ready to shoot a laser beam at her, but the girl quickly dodge the beam, as she teleported right next to Cross. Neuro then started to sweet. He was getting weak of all of this fighting.

 **"T-This can't be...I'm supposed to be the most strongest being in this universe!"** Neuro yelled, breathing in and out.

"Sigh...that's what they all said." Cross replied. "Now before I end you, whatever your send to after death...tell them, Cross said hi." He added, as he appeared right in front of Neuro and slices his head off clean. Neuro's head landed on the ground with a thud, along with his headless body with blood leaking out from the top of the neck. Then the head and body turn into black, as they disappear out of sight.

"...Finally. He's gone." Cross said, with a sigh afterwards. He was getting tired himself. But he was happy to get the job done.

 _'Well, I think that's enough excitement for one day.'_ XLola said. _'Let's get out of here. We'll go to that Full House Gang AU later on.'_ She continued.

Cross just simply ignored her, and press a button on his multiverse bracelet, returning to his alternate universe.

A few seconds later after that...Neuro came back. His head was attached to his body. He then looked up and called out...

 **"Nlocnil!"** Neuro yelled. After that happens, another figure appeared right in front of the demon. It was a black silhouette with red eyes. His name is Nlocnil. Lincoln's inner anger and dark guardian of his mind, but since Lincoln is dead, Nlocnil was free from his body and now has his own physical body.

 **"What do you need, boss?"** Nlocnil asked, aslo in a demonic voice.

 **"I just have a recently have battle with someone. Let's just say...that he came from an alternate dimension."** Neuro replied. **"I even had to cost my own second life. Obviously I underestimated his power. As much I hate to say it, but if people like _him_ keeps coming here, onc of them will eventually get rid of us."**

 **"I wouldn't worry about that."** Nlocnil said back. **"If we kill the last remaining people in this pathetic world, we'll have enough power to take on anyone who stands in our way. We might even have the power to enter the multiverse."** He added.

 **"Hmm...on that, you're right. Let's keep doing our job, and show this earth what we really got!"** Neuro said, he and Nlocnil started to laugh evilly.

* * *

 **Another chapter completed! This was fun to make, even though this chapter was in the works for a week or two. Like I said at the beginning, Cross and XLola will be going to a FHG AU later on, so don't worry. And if your reading this, BECEnterprises, I hope you don't mind of using your OC here.**

 **The reason why I can't tell you cuz you don't have an account for me to reply to you and I don't have a DeviantArt account.**

 **Nlocnil is from the fanfic "The Insane House" by Chaos C**

 **Have a save Halloween, people!**


	9. Along came a Spider-Linc

**Man, I haven't update this chapter in four months...I was just enjoying my Christmas break. Merry (very late) Christmas to you all and I hope y'all got everything you wanted!**

 **Last time, Cross and XLola went to a unexpected AU and fight Lincoln exe (not my character, more information in the previous chapter). Now, they are gonna go to a universe (to add more locations to their AU) and they will meet "Spider-Linc" (Lincoln as Spider-Man).**

 **Now, I have no idea who started the Spider-Linc character, but this version of him is owned by "The Dudes Tude". We talked and he agreed that this chapter will be canon with his stories. This chapter will take place after his "Ultimate Spider-Linc" fanfic. So, check that out if you don't want to get confused.**

 **Aslo, don't worry, Cross is not only gonna fight different Lincoln's in this fanfic. I actually got some loud sisters he can fight in the next chapter and so on. Before we get started...**

 **Lincoln Loud (c) Nickelodeon**

 **Spider-Man (c) Marvel**

 **(Rest in peace, Stan Lee. You will never be forgotten.) Enjoy reading, boys and girls!**

* * *

Cross Lincoln teleported back to his AU. He just came back from fighting with a demon who was possessing Lincoln's body. Cross didn't know that Neuro was still alive, but he needs to stay focus on his plan: to rebuild back his universe. He then sat down on the grass of Loud Park, thinking of what he should do next.

Some of the damage on Cross' body, thanks to Neuro, started to glitch and disappear, healing Cross in the progress. The boy then took a long sigh.

"Well, that was unexpected..." Cross said. "It doesn't matter now, I wonder what's the next AU I'm gonna visit." He added. XLola appeared right next to him.

 _'Uh, hellooo, what about the Full House Gang universe?'_ XLola asked in a annoyed voice.

"Eh, that can wait. After all, there are countless universes who probably have better places to steal." Cross replied.

 _'Hm...fair point.'_ The ghost girl said. _'Just look at your bracelet and see which AU we can go to.'_ Cross replied to this, as he look at his multiverse bracelet and turns the little nob with his other hand. He then stops to see a interesting character.

"Look, there's someone who is named, _Spider-Linc_." The white haired boy said. "It saids here that he's from a universe called _Ultimate Spider-Linc._ He got bitten by a special spider, that give him unique ablitites...and this is what his costume looks like." Cross said, as a hologram was coming out of the bracelet to see what Spider-Linc looks like.

His suit is red and blue, he has a black spider symbol on his chest. The suit has two white eyes featuring red and grey features with polarized lenses for the other Lincoln to see.

 _'Ugh, he dosen't that powerful. We'll just crush him like the bug he is!'_ XLola said with a creepy smile on her face.

"Then it's settled." Cross said, as he got up. "Let's continue our plan and get this over with."

The boy then press the right button on his bracelet, to make sure he didn't go to a different AU, and him and XLola disappear out of sight.

* * *

In Spider-Linc's universe...

It was a bright day in Royal Woods, Michigan. People were going on with their day, with no trouble at all. A young girl was walking with mom. The little girl's named is, Clare, who was walking her pet dog named, Watterson. Then out of nowhere, she saw a shadow of someone jumping from a building to another.

Clare look up, to see a person that has a red and blue suit, as it landed on top of a building not to far from where Clare and her mom was at. The little girl then gasped in exictement.

"Mom, look, it's Spider-Man!" Clare said, while pointing at him. Her mom aslo look up to, indeed, saw Spider-Man who was standing on top of a tall house.

"Your right, sweetie." Clare's mom replied. "Quick, say hi before he goes."

"Hey Spidey!" The little girl yelled. Spider-Linc heard this and waved back at the little girl. He then shoots out a web to the next far away building, as he started swinging from building to building.

"Another beuatiful day in this peaceful town." Spider-Linc said. He then look at the reader. "Oh, hey, didn't see you there. I'm just swinging around, enjoying today. Less bad guys, more me time." He then land on top of a street light pole.

"Who am I kidding? For a boy that has ten sisters, my life is never easy." Spider-Linc continued. "The names, _Lincoln Loud_. Pretty sure you know the rest." He added, having attention of breaking the fourth wall a lot. And by a lot, I mean _a lot._ "I save my family from a red and black alien not to long ago, in case if you forgot."

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, I'm just gonna swing by to Gus' Games and Grub. I wonder if they have that new aracde game?" Lincoln said to himself, but before he can continue with his thinking, he then heard a couple of screams miles away. He looked at the direction where the screams were coming from, to see smoke a few miles up from him.

"Oh c'mon, my day was going great!" Spider-Linc said with a annoyed voice. "Oh well, that game can wait, time to get serious and see was the commotion is about." He then shoots another web to a near by building to see what's going on.

Screaming. Running. Hiding. That's all the people of Royal Woods could do to try to avoid death from this monster that came out of nowhere. The monster was none other then Cross.

The white haired boy swung his knife at a tall building, which cause an orange laser to blast out from the knife. The laser blasts right threw the building, causing it to exploded, as huge debris fall on people who are unlucky to escape.

Cross has killed some of the citizens with no effort. He then saw this AU's Flip, who was running away. Cross then teleports into front of the old man.

"Ah, please don't k-kill me! I-I'll give you as many Flipppes as you want, for free!" Flip said, hopeing he will be spared. This made Cross sighs.

"Even in other worlds, you're still a selfish old man..." Cross replied. He then was ready to slash Flip with his knife, when out of nowhere, two white webs was sent into Cross's face, making him drop his knife, trying to get the webs out of his face.

Spider-Linc then jump between Cross and Flip, as he then a roundhouse kick on Cross, sending him flying backwards.

"You should aways respect your elders, pal! No matter how annoying some of them are..." Spider-Linc said. "Go, I'll take care of him." He ordered Flip.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Flip replied, as he ran away. Cross quickly got up and finally rip off the webs from his face. This made Spider-Linc's eyes widened.

 _'Woah...why does this guy look like me?'_ Spidey thought. _'It reminds me when I have to fight a glitch up version me, a while back...'_ He added, remembering when he have fight Error Lincoln that one time.

"Well, what do you know?" Cross said. "If it isn't the pathetic little bug."

"Okay, that name has been used so many times on me, it's not worth making a joke out of it." Spidey said, mostly to himself. "Now then, care to explain why your attacking this town?"

"Tch, you of all people wouldn't understand." Cross replied, glaring at him.

"Eh, figure you'll say that." Spider-Linic said. "Welp, I guess I have to-" Before he can continue, Cross punch his counterpart in the face, making him fell to the ground "-stop you..." Spidey moaned. Cross then summoned another knife, ready to kill his other self.

"Nice knife, I dig the design." Spider-Linc joked. Cross was about to stab Spidey, but his counterpart quickly backflip out of the way.

Spidey than saw a random car door laying on the ground. He then use both of his hands to shoot webs at the door. He then swing it a few times around to hit Cross with it, but he aim his knife at the door as it shoots a orange laser, breaking the car door into pieces.

"A knife that can shoot lasers? Now I've seen everything." Spider-Linc said in shock.

"You talk to much, you know that?" Cross said with an annoyed tone.

"You're not the only to say that, pal." Spidey replied. He then went towards Cross, ready to punch him, but Cross grab Spidey's hand. "Here's web in your eye!" He added, shooting a web in Cross's face again. Spider-Linc then grab Cross's knife and break it with his leg.

"Let's see how well you do without this knife of yours!" Spidey said. He then uppercut Cross, as Spidey jumped in the air ready to kick Cross, but his counterpart summoned another knife and cut a little bit of Spidey's left arm, which made him fell to the ground.

"Oh c'mon, how many of those knifes do you have!?" Spider-Linc asked, while holding his left arm in pain.

 _'Is this guy even taking this seriously?'_ XLola asked with an annoyed look, appearing right next to Cross.

"It dosen't matter." Cross replied. "I've already got what I want..." He added, while he snapped his fingers. In doing so, four whole blocks of this version of Royal Woods started to glitch and disappear, since he already use the L-Event code before the two Lincoln's started fighting.

"Uh...that's not a special effect, right?" Spider-Linc asked, looking around in shock. "Hey, are you the one that's causing all of this!?" He yelled at Cross.

"God, do you ever **shut up!?** " Cross yelled back, as he telported in front of Spidey to strike him with his knife, but thanks to Lincoln's spider sense, he qickly move out the way. Spider-Linc then throw a few punches to Cross's chest, which sents Cross flying to a building.

Spider-Linc took advange of this and web Cross right to the wall. Cross was then struggling to get out, but he couldn't break free.

"I'll shut up when I want to." Spider-Linc said. "Man, you're a tough cookie. I'll give it a soild ten out of ten. Now then, I'll just leave you here until the police arive." He added, while starting to walk away.

"Oh, so you won't mind if I tell them who you really are?" Cross asked. This made his counterpart stopped in his tracks. "So... _Lincoln,_ what will happen if I broke free? You won't mind if I pay a little visit to your family, would you?" He added. Cross then saw both of Spider-Linc's hands was turn into fists.

"...I swear, if you lay a finger on them, I'll-" SL was then cut off by his counterpart.

"Or what, your gonna kill me?" Cross questioned, chuckling afterwards. "Let's put that to the test, shall we?" He added, while teleporting out of the webs. He then reappear in front of Spidey and shoots him with a laser with his knife.

Cross then looked at his right, to see this AU's Girl Jordan not to far away, holding her leg in pain, trying to run away from the chaos.

 _'You thinking what I'm thinking?'_ XLola said with a sinister smile. Cross then nodded and teleported in front of the girl and put his arm around her chest.

"Let go of me, freak!" Girl Jordan yelled, trying to break free, but it's no use. Cross then held his knife over Girl Jordan's neck.

"Don't struggle, filth!" Cross ordered. "You're only gonna make this more annoying for me." He added. Spider-Linc then got up on his feet to see the two.

"Girl Jordan!" Lincoln yelled.

"Want to find out what your friend looks like with her neck cut off?" Cross asked. Lincoln then started fast to think of what he should do next.

"Spider-Man, please help me!" GJ pleaded.

"Don't worry, it's gonna be fine!" Spider-Linc replied. He then looked at Cross. "Listen, you don't have to hurt anyone. Whatever your plan is, killing others won't help you get what you need. Why don't you read comic books, or play video games? It's way more fun than killing, buddy."

"I never was train to be lazy..." Cross glared.

"Okay, so you're not that type person..." Spider-Linc said, sighing afterwards. "Look, I don't know what happened to you, or you universe, but I'm willing anything. You have friends and family, who loved you...right?" This made Cross eye's widened. He then have some flashbacks about his AU.

He remember the times where his older sisters train Cross to be a great member of the City Guard and how that leads him to teach his younger sisters the same advice, he remember going on crazy adventures with his friends, Clyde and Ronnie Anne. He had fun with them all, but...

He aslo remember the timelines where his own farther, XLynn Sr, made Cross and his family suffer. Just because the old man wanted to create a perfect story for his alternate universe.

 _The chaos..._

 _The screams..._

 ** _The suffering..._**

Cross wants nothing more then to make XLynn Sr pays for what he did. Maybe if his father didn't intervene after the first timeline, they could have been a happy family...but it doesn't matter now. There's only one way that Cross can his universe back and he's not gonna stop until he gets what he wants.

"...You have no idea what it's like to be alone, to be hopeless, to lose everyone you care about." Cross growled. "I'm just taking back what was mine. If I have to slaughter people in the progress, **then so be it!"** He was about to slice Girl Jordan's wipe clean, but Spider-Linc quickly shoots a web at the knife, just a few inches from the girl's neck.

SL then pulled the knife away and ran towards Cross, giving him a kicl to the chest, which made Cross let go of Girl Jordan. "Well, can't say that I didn't try." Spider-Linc stated.

Cross then got up, ready to attack SL again, but XLola grab him by the arm.

 _'Listen, Lincoln, we've already wasted enough time here! We'll deal with him later, let's go and check on our world.'_ XLola said. Cross wanted to kill Spider-Linc, but he doesn't want to agure with his companion. He then looked at SL.

"This won't be the last time we meet. You can count on it..." Cross warned, pressing the button on his multiverse bracelet and teleported back to his AU. After he was gone, Spider-Linc then went to Girl Jordan.

"You okay?" Spider-Linc asked, helping Girl Jordan get back on her feet.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." GJ said, hugging Lincoln afterwartds. "Thank you!" Lincoln's eyes widen at this, but then he smiled and hug her back.

"Heh, just doing my job." Spider-Linc said. The two then let go of eachother.

"Who the heck was that guy?" Jordan questioned.

"Don't know. I have a bad feeling he'll come back." SL quietly said. "But, let's not worry about that now." He continued. _'Man, wait until my family here's about this one.'_

"Just go to the hospital and wait for your parents to pick you up." Spider-Linc suggested.

"Yeah, about that, um...my legs hurt and the hospital is far from here." Jordan replied, holding her arm with her other hand. Lincoln then came up with an idea.

"You want me to swing you over there?" He asked. Jordan's face then brights up.

"Sure, thanks!" Jordan beamed. She then went towards Lincoln and hold his back, while the boy hold Jordan's back with one arm.

"Hang on!" Spider-Linc said, as he shoots a web at a tall building and swung away to the hospital. _'Hopefully, none of my sisters see me with Jordan. I'll never hear the end of it...'_ He thought.

* * *

In Cross' AU...

Cross Lincoln appeared back to his almost blank world, while XLola floated right beside him. They look around to see the four blocks of Royal Woods code they have steal. There was a few buildings and some stores. Nothing _to_ special, but they need it to create their perfect world.

"Heh, this place is sure getting together perfectly." The white haired boy said.

 _'Yeah. Do you think Ink knows we're doing this?'_ The little girl asked.

"Let's hope not." Cross replied. "We don't need _him_ to interfere with our plan and if he does... **we'll show him a thing or two."** He added, gripping at his knife.

 _'It's funny, really. You two used to be friends and now you're on his most wanted list.'_ XLola grinned.

"Things have changed..." Said Cross, walking to one of the houses in Loud Park. "And I want nothing to do with him..."

* * *

 **Man, was this a long chapter! I was just checking for mistakes in this chapter and thanks to MCR29 for helping me with this chapter!**

 **Now, don't expect for a new "Louds and a Hedgehog" chapter soon, since I need more ideas, but don't worry, the story is NOT cancelled. I just need more time, since it is the most viewed story I have done and I want it to turn out great.**

 **Anyway, this is LasCasul03, signing off!**


End file.
